


【FGO/高文咕哒子】 Dreaming Alone

by chitsukiyui



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, To Be Continued
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitsukiyui/pseuds/chitsukiyui
Summary: （想不出来就先这么空着吧）是给自己摸的小甜饼





	【FGO/高文咕哒子】 Dreaming Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I. 是我流咕哒子  
> II. 以FE和FEX的性格为准，不带ccc的高（hen）文（tai）玩，ooc是肯定有的  
> III. 牌局参考《Joker Game》，毕竟我不会打牌  
> IV. 慢热型双向暗恋，人生导师（？）汪酱出场有
> 
>  
> 
> 灵感来源BGM：Against the current / TAKA -《Dreaming Alone》
> 
>  
> 
> 「Don't lie, bright eyes」  
> 「Is it me that you see?」  
> 「Tell me I'm not dreaming alone」

01

藤丸立香更换了中意从者。

这本不是一个值得注意的消息。因英灵们的往事而产生的好奇心，或是单纯想要和某人待在一起，种种原因都会让这个位置的人选有所变动。所以这次也一如往常地，只通知了新的中意从者一个人。

晚餐快要结束的时候，立香捧着玉藻喵特制的小点心，迅速消失在食堂门口。高文看着她的背影，有些疑惑地站起身。平时都是他等立香吃完点心，两个人再一前一后走出食堂。在去立香房间的路上他们会聊起今天的模拟训练，等到了房间，她会放松地垂下肩膀，扯着抱枕上的呆毛和他吐槽某素材的缺口太大为什么英灵都这么能吃，然后缠着高文要他说说他所在时代的故事。这样的生活从高文来迦勒底的第一天就开始了，哪怕是立香有晚间训练，也会事先和他说明，并不会像刚才一样不打招呼直接走人。

高文觉得她可能是有急事，所以走得匆忙，就不再多想。他向今日主厨玉藻喵赞美了晚餐的美味，转身加入兰斯洛特、贝德维尔和崔斯坦的牌桌。

说起来，打牌和搓麻将，都是御主亲手扶持起来的。藤丸立香给出的理由是害怕迦勒底的生活枯燥单调，大家一起打打牌搓搓麻将能让这里热闹一些。这一想法得到了达芬奇的大力支持，她还亲自收拾出一间娱乐室，并在开放的第一天周游各个牌桌，赚了个盆满钵满。

“Bet（押注）。”高文思考了几秒，将手边的红色筹码推出一小堆。

坐在他旁边的兰斯洛特瞥了眼墙上的时钟，想起两小时前玛修义正辞严地要求他办的事，皱着眉头叹了口气：“Call（跟注）。” 

“Fold（不跟）。卿的心情不好？”贝德维尔大概猜到了几分，没有点破。

“但说无妨。”崔斯坦点点头，也推出部分筹码，“Call.”

能让兰斯洛特如此纠结的，应该是玛修阁下吧。这两天立香经常以“和玛修有事情商量”为由，刷完种火就不知道跑到什么地方，想来商量的就是现在令兰斯洛特苦恼着措辞的事。高文继续抽牌，黑桃7和方片3，非常好的数字。  
“Raise（加注）。”

“Raise.”兰斯洛特依旧皱着眉，“高文卿近来和御主相处得如何？”

“虽然不敢妄自揣测御主的想法，不过就我个人来说，还是相处得很愉快的。”高文想了一下，补充道，“尽管还有不成熟的地方，但是御主是表里如一的人，未来很值得期待。”

高文话音刚落，牌桌上突然安静了下来，没有下注的声音，也没有扑克牌被揭开时的摩擦声，如果不是传来了隔壁酒吧的喧闹，气氛大概能更早地点醒不自知的人。

崔斯坦沉默了几秒，慢慢开口道：“Fold.”

“Call. 抱歉了，兰斯洛特卿。”高文将手中的牌摊在桌上，“Four card（四条）。”

“四张7一张3。”贝德维尔看了一眼，点头示意兰斯洛特跟上，在看到翻开的牌面时毫不意外地说道：“三张5两张9，是Full house呢。”

兰斯洛特很随意地将筹码放到高文面前，然后严肃地发问：“高文卿，你是怎么看待御主的？”

“我应该表明过我的看法了。”高文有些抓不住话里的意思，“兰斯洛特卿，如果有要告知我的事情，我希望你能直接说明。”

在高文的注视下，兰斯洛特又叹了口气。他之前已经斟酌过自己的用词，是时候进行原话转述了。

“是这样的，玛修告诉我说，你从今天开始不再担任中意从者的职责。并且她表示，如果有可能，她不介意用盾背好好砸你。”

“盾背啊，多么悲伤……”

“既然玛修这么说了，我想高文卿是令御主不开心了吧。”

接收到来自三个方向的指责视线，刚赢了一局的高文立刻觉得坐如针毡。他想起晚餐后立香的背影，后知后觉地认为事情可能不妙。

“那么卿知道谁是新的中意从者吗？”

“是库丘林。”贝德维尔说。

这真的是非常不妙。

 

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> 复健产物，希望还是好吃的


End file.
